fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Daydream Interactive
Daydream Interactive Day 1 The screen goes dark, as the room is soon filled with silence. After several minutes of darkness, several motorcycles drive upon the screen, as Anna and fellow Motor Chickz characters appear. The sun is shining, and so are the many motorcycles spread across the starting line of the first race of the 2nd Candyland motorcycling tournament. 2 years have passed since the last time our girl Anna has participated. She is now back, and ready to show her fellow motorcyclists what she can truly do with her newly remodeled Biscuit Blitz. She looks around to find herself surrounded by familiar faces, such as the likes of Gina Cupcake and Liam Cola. This time around she is not intimidated by none of those, but rather by the grown-ass motorcyclists watching her from outside the circuit, the ones who have verbally assaulted her several times and called her several insults; ranging from brat to cheater. While Anna may sure have a lot of enemies surrounding her, she still has multiple of her friends with her, also racing for the cash prize, which is now much bigger than in the last few tourneys. Kylie–who's standing right next to her, looking extremely confident for the race–and also Camila, the youngest sister of the now deceased Zoey Peppermint. Suddenly, a huge noise goes out. All racers preprare to run off at full speed; none of them are holding back from trying to get that one and only, precious first place spot. Everything's set; everyone's plain ready to go. The announcer starts the countdown. "Alright, in 3... 2.... 1......" Suspence arrives, both the racers and the many people watching get are taken over by anxiety. "0!! Go!" As soon as the countdown ends, every single racer leaps off at the speed of light; ain't one to step in their way. The race begins, and soon Anna has already conquered first place, with Gina and the Mayor close behind her. She confidently glares at the masculine adult motorcyclists, who return her a dirty look, as she speeds off. Not even the fiercest of competitors were no match for Anna, who–not surpringly–came right in first. Kylie and Camila, however, didn't have the same luck, however, as both finished in pretty terrible places. Gina, who finished in fourth–while the Mayor and Paisley finished second and third, respectively–stood there, quietly looking at Anna while gently rubbing her motorcycle. Next we'll take a look at Mrs. Know It All, the sequel to the critially acclaimed mystery, crime and puzzle-solving game Mr. Know It All. This time around, the player takes the role of Lindsey, Tyler's best friend and sidekick from the first game. She is as good of a detective as Tyler is, and is definitely up for the job. Not much time has passed since the events of the original, and the murderer of Joshua has been arrested. After 3 months, however, another mysterious murder happens; Ellie Mitchell, one of the suspects from the first game and Lindsey's roommate, who also happened to be Josh's cousin, is murdered and Lindsey feels threatned about it. She tells her parents she doesn't feel safe in Gabrielgate University anymore, though the parents' complains are in vain. The school refuses to offer any more help than 1 single cop guarding Lindsey. Lindsey was fine with that, until she started recieving death threats. Like in the original, the player can walk around a now re-designed Gabrielgate University, inspect several elements, talk with suspects, etc. Some differences, however, is that the murderer can strike any time during the week. E.g. the murderer could attack the player in middle of the day while they were walking around the school. When caught in said situations, the player can scream for help and try to fight back. From time to time, the player will also be able to take on the role of the cop to beat down the aggressor, who might not even be the murderer most of the times. Tyler will also be there for the player. He'll do basically exactly what Lindsey did in the first game. That's all for now. Up next is Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER, a collaboration between us and Tropico Enterprises! She screen goes dark, Mario, Link, Bayonetta and the Stylist appear on the stage, battling eachother. Suddenly, Bayonetta is knocked off the stage, by a mysterious blue shadow. Seconds after, it reveals itself to be Sonic the Hedgehog. The Stylist is grabbed by what seems to be a giant shadow, and is thrown off the stage. It lets out a loud roar, as it reveals itself to be Bowser. In split second, a shadow shows up behind Link and kicks him in the head, only to do a 4-hits combo kick and then send him flying off the screen. Mario runs towards it, as it reveals itself Impa, and punches Mario away from her. Sonic uses a Homing Attack on Mario, which then sends him to Bowser's arms. Bowser ends the battle by furiously throwing Mario off the stages, as the 3 characters remaining begin battling eachother, showcasing some of their moves. That's all for today. Join us tomorrow for Day 2! Day 2 Welcome back to our presentation. First off, we'll discuss some upcoming games in new IPs which most people have already heard of. Dreamscape is basically entirely done, I'll begin to reveal minigames very soon. Josie will remain the only character. I don't have any plans for a spin-off or sequel, as I am already pretty busy with other IPs and sequels to other major games which are top priority (Motor Chickz 2 and Mrs. Know It All). As for Pixel•Puzzle, I haven't really worked on the characters yet, though I've worked on the gameplay and each puzzle quite a lot. In all honestly, I might turn it into a party game, as each puzzle has a very unique formula, which would work perfectly as a minigame in a party game. There will, however, be more characters, other then Glitch Man, Iqx and Code Woman. Awhile back I hosted a contest for people to design some Radioactive Shampoo characters, though it didn't go that well. I decided to completely reboot the game, and so, we've got new protagonists. There are only 4 this time, though. Daphne remains the same, being the main protagonist. The SW4G team members are now called Ponytail, Dreadlock, Pixie and Beehive, each with their special abilities. I will reveal a whole bunch more info about Radioactive Shampoo, Pixel•Puzzle and a few new games during a direct that'll happen after the showcase ends. Fairy Garden is basically fully done, everything I previously revealed about it remains the same, and a page for it should be up soon (along with pages for Mrs. Know It All and Radioactive Shampoo). That's it for today; a bunch of updates on some games. There'll be even more games tomorrow. But, wait... there's still something we'd like to show you. The room goes dark, as the Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER logo appears on the screen. Luigi, Peach, Zelda, Ness, Pikachu and the Villager are battling in an unknown stage, when suddenly, the screen focuses on Luigi. He dodges an attack from Pikachu, as he spins in the air and suddenly takes out his Poltergust 5000, sucking Pikachu with it. Zelda transforms into Sheik, and kicks Peach, sending her flying against a tree. Right before Peach hits the tree, however, she transforms into Cat Peach, landing on the tree with her feet and then climbing on top of it. The battle goes on, as the characters switch between their multiple forms. When, suddenly, Toad, Falco and Lucario run into the battlefield, and begin fighting the others. What you just saw, is a new gimmick in the brand new Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER, called Variations. Upon choosing a character on the character selection screen, players are able to choose what variation of said character they'd like to use in battle. Each variation has different playstyles, and unique movesets. Our affiliate, Tropico Enterprises, has got you further covered on some other characters' variations, as well. That is all for today. Join us tomorrow as we unveil final details on some games, and announce the winners of the Motor Chickz 2 Character Contest! Day 3 Welcome to the 3rd and final day of our presentation! We'll start out with the revelation of of the winners of the Motor Chickz 2 Character Contest. 12 characters, out of all 30 submitted characters, were chosen to be part of Motor Chickz 2: Happily Ever Faster's roster. Here are the winners! : 's Sherry Trifle : 's Gloria Donut : 's Sal T. Taffy : 's Cheryl "Banana Split" Neapolitan : 's Maple Drops : 's Jessica Oreo : 's Violet Marshmallow : 's Fabian Frosting : 's Ginger Breadman : 's Lee Caramell : 's Lola Cola : 's Adele Jaffa Congratulations to all of you, and thanks everyone for submitting! Most other characters will also be used in spin-offs, most likely Candy Carousel (which I plan to use the Star Candiknights, Sweet Cherry, Sour Cherry and Professor Crumbs for). They'll be joining along with Camila Peppermint, Sydney Bubblegum, Chloe Popsicle and Anika Snickers, the other 4 Motor Chickz 2 newcomers so far. Joining them will also be 8 other newcomers which will be revealed in a direct after the showcase ends. Now, onto the very last games! Awhile back we teased a game, which is part of yet another original IP which we never gave the spotlight to, though it's one of my personal favorite IP ideas. Unlikely Paradise is the name, and we announced it (along with almost all games showcased in this presentation) at our very first showcase. I've been working on it a lot out of all games I'm working on at the moment, and a page for it will up today, along with pages for all other games listed above with no pages yet and also Kill 'Em Daddy (the fanfiction that was revealed at the 8th Anniversary Showcase). As for our last game, which was also announced awhile back, Daydream Match will have great resemblance to games such as Project X Zone, mainly focusing on the genres Tactical Roleplaying, Action and Fighting. As for the characters that'll be in it, Anna Biscuit, Tyler Henry Johnson and Josie are the only characters I'm confirming for now. Well, that wasn't that great, I must say. This showcase clearly lacked effort from me, and I'm sorry about that. Hopefully the direct (which will happen wither later today or earlier tomorrow) will make up for the entire thing. Other games which I wanted to showcase, such as Delusion Temple, Battlefield Of The Great, Pom Gets Wi-Fi 3DS and Behind the Bush will also be present at the direct. See you guys next time, hope you enjoyed the showcase nevertheless! Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015 Category:Subpages